Naruto the last son of Sparda
by Diresituation
Summary: After a mob attack Naruto awakens his devil blood. Soon taken in by the Sandaime, watch as Naruto shows the world that the Sparda Clan is still around. Naruto, O.C., Hinata, Female Haku, Ino, and Kyire harem. rated M for lemons most likely.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my second crossover and this one is going to be an attempt to become a harem if I can. Now for the crossover it's a crossover between Naruto and Devil May Cry. Now for the people in the harem are going to be an OC, Hinata, and female Haku to start off. The OC in question I hope you guys like her it took me some time to come up with her. Some cannon some not. Now then Disclaimer: I don't own or work for Viz media, or the manga version of Naruto. Also I don't work or own anything having to do with Capcom. This parties getting crazy! let's rock!**

**Naruto Sarutobi-Sparda**

"Why are you calling me a demon I didn't do anything" a four year old asked?

"Easy you freak just look at your right arm, if that doesn't make you a demon then I don't what else would" a drunken civilian yelled!

"Look I didn't ask to be born with this arm, and if I did then I must've been just as drunk as you people are fight now" the four year old yelled!

"Enough all of you let's just get rid of him and then we'll be crowned as heroes for finishing what the Yondaime started" an old lady said.

What is going on you may ask a group of twenty people ganged up on one Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was also the son of the Yondaime the hero of Konoha, but the was also a descendent of a much greater being Sparda. Sparda betrayed his own kind demons to fight alongside the humans in a war long ago.

Naruto had flat long white hair that covered his beautiful blue eyes. Naruto's right arm was called a Devil Bringer it was mostly red with his fingers being a touch of blue. Also Naruto was well built for a four year old boy he had enough muscle to win in fights. Though Naruto wasn't really much a fighter, he was quite the opposite Naruto was a pacifist.

This day was just like all the others for the half devil, he goes out to get something to eat and he gets chased all over the village of Konoha before the people who chased him finally corner his in an alley and beat this living man shit out of the poor four year old boy. Though today things didn't go as they planned.

"**That's enough you fucking retards, now leave me alone" **Naruto screamed in a demonic voice!

All of a sudden his devil blood kicked in and used Naruto's Devil Bringer to shoot out and impale four people their blood splattering all over Naruto's face. Then three Anbu, showed up after hearing people scream in pain only to see four corpses and blood all over Naruto's face as the poor boy fainted from the sudden burst of power and seeing all the blood on his face and some that hit the wall.

"Itachi-san take him to the Sandaime while we take care of things here" a masked Anbu said.

"Very well Shark but if Hokage-sama asks then I'll come and get you so we can explain after we find out what happened from Naruto-kun" Itachi said.

Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and minutes later entered the office of Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage, after the fourth died the Sandaime took his former seat once again leading his village. Though once he spotted both Itachi and a blood covered Naruto he knew something happened.

"Tell me Itachi-san what happened to Naruto-kun" the Sandaime demanded!

"I think Naruto's devil heritage is starting to awaken" Itachi said.

"What do you mean elaborate Itachi-san" the Sandaime asked?

"Myself and two other Anbu returned to the village only to feel a spike in some kind of power, and then we heard painful screams coming from an alley. When we got there we saw four dead bodies on the ground and Naruto-kun's face covered in blood while his right hand was glowing. Then Shark ordered me to come here and tell you what happened" Itachi said.

"Naruto-kun's power is awakening faster than his grandfather Kenshin Uzumaki-Sparda. Kenshin was eleven when his devil powers awoke, that was something else he changed into a devil and after he changed back he began to call it Devil Trigger. Now we have to worry about Naruto-kun if what you say is true and his Devil Bringer killed those four to protect Naruto-kun then indeed his power is awakening but slowly" the Sandaime said.

"But why is Naruto-kun's hair white, if I remember correctly Kushina's hair was red not this color" Itachi said.

"According to Kenshin-san it skips a generation, that's what makes it special though now that Naruto-kun has devil powers slowly awakening this is going to be hard on him" the Sandaime said.

"So does that mean I'm really a monster like all the villagers say I am" Naruto asked?

Both Hiruzen and Itachi swung their heads to their right to see Naruto with warm tears freely flowing down his face. Unknown to both adults Naruto had woken up after hearing his Jiji speaking about him. Now with more tears falling mixed with the blood all over his face he was in deep sorrow.

Seeing this broke the Sandaime's heart in two, but soon he thought he could finally put his plan into action. He would adopt the young boy as he saw him as a grandson who he cared deeply for, which baffled the council and the village to no end. It also worked that his Sparda blood was waking up so this was another thing he could present to his idiot council.

"Itachi-san do you mind handing me those adoption papers over there" the Sandaime asked?

"Sure thing Hokage-sama" Itachi smirked.

Hiruzen wrote down that he Hiruzen Sarutobi the professor of the Shinobi world would adopt Naruto Uzumaki-Sparda under the false pretense that he was going to train the boy as a weapon for the village to use in times of need. Now that Naruto's powers were awakening he could use that card while dealing with his idiots.

In truth he was really going to raise the boy as a normal human being and he would indeed train the boy in the ways of the Shinobi if Naruto wanted. True the council would soon put a C.R.A. or Clan Restoration Act which basically means that Naruto would have to pick multiple wives due to the fact that the Sparda line was believed lost when Kenshin Uzumaki-Sparda died.

"Now then Naruto-kun I want you to look at this piece of paper very closely and read the final line on the bottom" the Sandaime said.

"With this document I Hiruzen Sarutobi hereby take Naruto Uzumaki-Sparda into the Sarutobi clan as Naruto Sarutobi-Sparda a full-fledged member of the Sarutobi Clan" Naruto read.

Then it hit him like an anvil, Naruto was going to live with his Jiji and not get hurt anymore. This also meant Naruto would see the third more often than when he was in his crappy apartment. The next thing the Sandaime knew he was tackled into a hug by the happily sobbing boy who was on cloud nine due to the fact he was going to have a family to love and care for him.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, I know that you're kind of having mixed emotions of anger, hate, happiness, and calmness" the Sandaime said.

Then out of nowhere a man with almost half of his body blown off and now covered in bandages popped up. This man was Danzo, a member of the civilian council and a former member of Hiruzen. Though now he walked in the shadows and had his own part of Anbu named ROOT.

"So Sarutobi I take it this isn't the best time, oh and it seems like the demon child is here as well" Danzo said.

"_Doesn't this bandaged mummy know the difference between demon and devil" Naruto thought?_

"May I ask the nature of this visit Danzo" the Sandaime asked?

"Yes I'm here once _again_ to gain custody of the demon" Danzo said.

"Alright I've had enough of you mummy man, Jiji and I are having a moment right now and you come in here and ruin it" Naruto said.

"Now Naruto-kun, I think you and Itachi-san need to go to the Sarutobi compound and get yourself settled" the Sandaime said.

"Understood Jiji, come on Itachi-san I have no idea where to go so do you think you can show me the way" Naruto said.

"Very well Naruto-kun, have good day Hokage-sama" Itachi said.

"Have a good talk with my Jiji mummy man" Naruto said.

With that Naruto and Itachi vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving a chuckling Sarutobi and a very angry Danzo. Now Naruto was beyond Danzo's grasp to gain the boy and turn him into a weapon for him to use to overthrow the Sandaime and become the Hokage. Sarutobi was chuckling because of the nickname Naruto gave his former rival and wrote a mental note to call him mummy man whenever he saw the old war bird.

"So mummy man what else do you need from me I have a grandson back home who is just settling in" the Sandaime asked?

"What did you do, and why did you send Itachi and the boy to the Sarutobi compound" Danzo demanded!

Sarutobi just handed Danzo the adoption paper and smirked at the man who now had his one eye bugging out of his eye socket.

"You can't be serious; the demon brat is the last member of the Sparda Clan YOU MUST GIVE HIM TO ME" Danzo screamed!

"Sorry mummy man, you know what I like that name from now on I'll call you that. Anyway yes Naruto-kun is the very last member of the Sparda Clan, and no I will not hand him over to you Danzo. Now then if you don't mind can you leave my office before I summon some Anbu to escort you out mummy man" the Sandaime asked?

Danzo walked out of the Hokage's office muttering something about little white haired boys and their damn nicknames. Hiruzen walked out of his office and went to the Sarutobi compound, to find Naruto listening to one of Itachi's stories from when he was around Naruto's age.

"Well then Naruto-kun, I do believe Itachi-san has some work to do. So why don't we let him leave and you and I can have a serious one on one talk" the Sandaime said.

The story ended as Itachi got up and was about to disappear into some leaves before getting a massive hug from Naruto. Itachi smiles and hugged back and soon he left in a swirl of leaves leaving Naruto and the Sandaime alone.

"Now then Naruto-kun, you have to listen to me very carefully and answer truthfully to the question I'm about to ask you alright" the Sandaime asked?

"Alright Jiji you have my undivided attention tight now" Naruto said.

"Very well in two years you can start the ninja academy, but before you do I want you to have this scroll it has a few Sparda Clan Jutsu. Now my question is do you want to join the academy and join other children your age to learn about the basics" the Sandaime asked?

"I will Jiji after all I'm going to need those skills to take that hat of yours and I'll carry your will of fire or whatever you call it" Naruto said.

"Very well Naruto-kun you'll have to learn a lot so you can take my hat, though I have no doubt you can carry on my will of fire when I'm gone" the Sandaime said.

Naruto just smiled as his grandfather, the one man who saw him as a human being. Then said man had adopted him, and now he had a few things he could learn before he entered the academy, to show the world that the Sparda Clan was still alive.

"Come on Naruto-kun let's take you to your new room and finally get you settled in and then I'll bring one of my closest friends over to help you with your training" the Sandaime said.

"Fine then I'll show the world to never mess with a Sarutobi or a Sparda" Naruto said.

**My first chapter down now then I'll introduce the harem very soon, but I'm still very happy about how things are going right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter coming your way, though I hope you people like it. The reason for being so delayed was I went back and played Devil May Cry 3 and 4 to draw inspiration and if I wanted to take a person out of the overall harem and add a new person which I did, who it is I guess you'll have to see for yourself. Though that isn't the point right now this is going to awesome. Disclaimer: I don't own or work for the Capcom or the people on the Naruto franchise, so could you be so kind as to review and all that good jazz.**

**Training and Suzuki Uchiha **

It had been two weeks sense the Sandaime took Naruto in and to perfectly honest it was like a breath of fresh air. With Naruto's hyper personality and the ability to befriend almost every single person in the Sarutobi compound that meant more people to teach the boy things that the Sandaime can't.

"Alright Naruto-kun, come with me it's time I introduce you to your teacher" the Sandaime said.

"Alright Jiji, I'll be there in a minute or two" Naruto said.

Naruto was walking down a hall in a navy blue button up shirt, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, blue ninja shoes, and a massive smile on his face. When he reached Hiruzen he spotted a man with silver hair, covered in Anbu clothes, and a leaf headband covering his right eye.

"Ah Naruto-kun, let me introduce you to one of my best Anbu" the Sandaime said.

"Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm a captain in the Anbu" Kakashi said.

"Cool you're a captain at such a young you must be super-duper strong" Naruto beamed.

"Now calm down Naruto-kun, like I said Kakashi-san is going to be your teacher for most of your training and I'd like you to show him your scroll I gave you" the Sandaime said.

"Sure thing Jiji, I'll be right back Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

"Alright, I take it you already know who his parents are by just seeing him" the Sandaime asked?

"Yes I do, though I'm shocked that sensei had used the Reaper Death Seal and sacrificed his future" Kakashi said.

"I know, but we still have his son and if we play our cards right, we'll be able to stop the civilian council from doing anything to the boy" the Sandaime said.

Soon Naruto came back with the scroll, and a look of determination in his eyes. This was seen by both adults and they both smirked, at the serious look in Naruto's eyes. Sarutobi ruffled Naruto's hair, and handed him off to Kakashi before he went to the Hokage Tower to face off against the greatest evil to any Hokage, paper work.

Soon Kakashi and Naruto entered training ground eleven via Shushin. Kakashi then pulled out a slip of paper and handed it off to Naruto.

"What do I have to do with this paper, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asked?

"You have to put chakra into it and that way you'll find out what chakra nature you are" Kakashi said.

Soon Naruto pushed his chakra into the paper, and soon both he and Kakashi got the results that they wanted. The paper split in half and both sides began to wrinkle on the ground giving Kakashi a small smirk.

"Well Naruto-kun it seems like you have both wind and lightning, that's good we can work on your lightning for time being" Kakashi said.

"Very well Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

**(Time skip three weeks later)**

The training Naruto was in with Kakashi was hard to say the least, for Naruto it was the chakra exercises for tree climbing and water walking each time he would either fall down form the tree or sink in the water. All in all it took Naruto about two weeks for that and another for getting a decent Taijutsu down.

The Taijutsu style was name Sparda Fist, Naruto named it himself. It involved speed and agility combined with natural brute strength. They stance was Naruto's feet separated and his hands at two separate places. His right being near his stomach with his fist shaped like a C while his left being straight out, his fist also like a C.

"Alright Naruto-kun I think it's time for us to start getting some Jutsu in your arsenal" Kakashi said.

"Really, well then let's get to it I can't wait to learn something cool" Naruto said.

"_I could teach him my Chidori, but he's too young and he doesn't have the Sharingan to complete it, I'll give him three more years then I'll teach him" Kakashi said._

"Hello, earth to Kakashi-sensei is anybody home up there" Naruto asked?

"Right sorry about that, I'm going to teach you some lightning release, and then we'll find someone to help you with your Sparda wind release" Kakashi said.

"Alright then, what are they" Naruto asked?

"They are lightning explosion, thunderbolt, lightning beam, and lightning palm" Kakashi said.

"Cool so when do we start my oh so fearless leader" Naruto said.

"We begin right now, though I must warn you these are mostly B-rank Ninjutsu" Kakashi said.

"Even better, can we start on lightning palm first" Naruto asked?

Kakashi nodded and created some shadow clones, and went through the hand signs fast enough for Naruto to see. Then the palm of Kakashi's right hand started to crackle as he grabbed the clones head releasing the lightning knocking out the clone.

"This Jutsu is used for knocking out your enemies but if I used more chakra, I could've either injured or killed the clone" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and went through the hand signs and grabbed the waking clones head and released the lightning knocking the clone out and what seems like harming it some.

"Very good Naruto-kun, now then let's get to the other ones" Kakashi said.

For the rest of the day Kakashi's clones kept on getting killed due to the Jutsu Naruto would use. Thunderbolt was Naruto's favorite Jutsu; it's when Naruto summons his lightning chakra into a ball in his right palm and thrusts it forward releasing a massive blast of lightning instantly dispelling the clone.

Lightning explosion, was used to destroy, the land around Naruto with massive amount of lightning out of the palms of Naruto's hands. Finally lightning beam Naruto's most deadly, Naruto's index and middle finger enveloped in lightning shoot out into a person's body destroying someone's insides instantly killing the person.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei I have a feeling that we're being watched what about you" Naruto asked?

"That I can agree on, come on out Itachi we both know you're around" Kakashi said.

Two people showed themselves after Kakashi spoke, one of them around the same age as Kakashi or maybe a few years older, and behind Itachi's left leg a small girl with long black hair, and onyx eyes and seemed to be around the same age as Naruto peeked her head out and spotted a smile on Naruto's face.

"Now Suzuki-san, what did mother tell you about looking at people without introducing yourself first" Itachi asked?

"H-hello m-my n-name is Suzuki Uchiha n-nice to meet you" Suzuki said.

"Hello Suzuki-chan my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Sarutobi-Sparda, nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto-kun why don't you and Suzuki-chan go play while Itachi-san and I talk" Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled and grabbed Suzuki's hand and ran off. Both adults smiled at the sight of the two children soon making close friends.

"So how old is she" Kakashi asked?

"Suzuki-chan is the same age as Naruto-kun, though she is two months younger then Sasuke-san" Itachi said.

"So now that those two are gone what can I do for you" Kakashi asked?

"I was hoping that you could teach her the beginning of the Uchiha Taijutsu" Itachi asked?

"Sure, though may I ask why your father isn't doing it" Kakashi asked?

"He's spending his time to focus his training on Sasuke, while mother does try her best but father doesn't like it when the two spend time together" Itachi said.

"You know sooner or later you're going to have to do something about it if you're so concerned about it" Kakashi suggested.

"Believe me I'm tempted to take mother, Suzuki-chan, and a few others and move out and look for some place new" Itachi said.

"Then do it I'm sure the Hokage with say yes and with Naruto-kun being her friend, he'll throw in a good word for you" Kakashi said.

(With Naruto and Suzuki)

"So Suzuki-chan, what do you want to do" Naruto asked?

"I don't know Naruto-kun" Suzuki said.

"Then how about you and I go pick some flowers for Itachi-san and Jiji" Naruto suggested.

Suzuki beamed at her new friend and quickly dragged him over to a patch of red roses, sunflowers, and daisies. The two just smiled as the two began to talk to one another and enjoying their time together.

"You know something Suzuki-chan you're the first person my age to be my friend" Naruto said.

"I know you are the first person my age to be my friend also" Suzuki said.

"Sorry Suzuki-chan but it's time for us to leave" Itachi said.

"Alright bye-bye, Naruto-kun. Oh yeah before I forget these are for you Itachi-nee" Suzuki said.

Suzuki gave Itachi two red roses, one sunflower, and three daisies. Itachi smiled at the gift his younger sister gave him and hugged his sister and soon the two took off back to the Uchiha compound. Then it was time for Naruto to go home and go about the rest of his day but before he did he gave something to Kakashi.

"Here you go Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

Naruto held out a single daisy, and looked at Kakashi with a smile on his face. Kakashi gladly took it and escorted Naruto back to the Sarutobi compound, where Naruto gave Kakashi a hug and ran into the compound to give the Sandaime flowers.

"Hello there Naruto-kun how was your day" the Sandaime asked?

"It was good Jiji, I met a new friend and I brought you something" Naruto said.

"Oh and what did you get me Naruto-kun" the Sandaime asked?

Naruto held out three red roses, two sunflowers, and two daisies. Hiruzen smiles at this and took them and put them in a vase and proceeded to ask Naruto about his day. Naruto told him about his training and meeting his new friend Suzuki Uchiha.

"Yes I met young Suzuki, I'm glad you two are friends now" the Sandaime said.

(Uchiha compound)

"Mommy, me and Itachi-nee are home" Suzuki said.

"Welcome home sweetie and how was your day" Mikoto asked?

"It was good I made my very first friend today" Suzuki said.

"Really that's good who is it" Mikoto asked?

"His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Sarutobi-Sparda" Suzuki said.

"Oh yes I met him once, he was a very sweet boy and had the nicest smile I ever saw" Mikoto said.

"Mother, have you ever considered leaving the compound with Suzuki-chan, I, and a few others" Itachi asked?

Mikoto would've been lying if she said she didn't think of doing it already, but she never thought Itachi would agree. Then she looked at Suzuki who was nodding with agreement to go along with the idea. So that night Mikoto Uchiha, Suzuki Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and a select few left the compound never to be seen again.

When Naruto woke the next day he went to the market to get some shopping done for him and the Sandaime. That was his intention until he heard people screaming that a man stole something from the local weapons shop. The best thing was thief ran right into Naruto who just left with two things of meat, fruit, and vegies.

"Hey mister go back and return that" Naruto said.

"Get out of the way kid I stole this fair and square" the thief said.

Naruto put his stuff in a bag he brought with him and dropped into his Taijutsu stance. Soon the thief was slumped over holding his stomach because of a well-placed punch from Naruto. Then Naruto went through some hand signs for one of his Jutsu.

"**Lightning Release: lightning palm" **Naruto said.

Naruto grasped the man's head and released the lightning stunning the thief, soon he felt himself going backwards.

"When we get back you're going to say you're sorry and never do it again" Naruto said.

Naruto walked back to the weapons shop, and brought the man in by his feet, making the thief smack his head on the floor when they entered.

"Hello young man what can I do for you today" a man asked?

"Yes I'm here to return a thief and your weapon to you sir" Naruto stated.

The walked around the corner and indeed saw the man that stole one of his best weapons. The thief looked at the man and then at Naruto and sighed in defeat as he let go of a katana and was soon taken away by the Anbu.

"Thank you young man, can I ask your name" the man asked?

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Sarutobi-Sparda, nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto it's very nice to meet you" the shop keeper said.

"_Master is that you" a voice asked?_

Naruto walked over to a tachi inside a red sheathe and picked the sword up by its red clothed hilt and unsheathed the blade. The blade was a beautiful silver color, then after Naruto sheathed the sword the voice came again.

"_It's been a very long time sense I've been used decedent of Sparda" the voice said._

"_Do you have a name" Naruto asked?_

"_My name is, Yuri" Yuri said. _

**Well this chapter is done, I hope you people like it until next time people.**


End file.
